Arxtann
Arxtann is a Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Magnum. Biography Arxtann came into being as a Ta-Matoran on the island of Metru Nui shortly after the rebellion of the League of Six Kingdoms. He performed his labours in Ta-Metru peacefully as an operator in the Great Furnace until the Great Disruption and the Matoran Civil War. He tried hard to keep himself out of the combat, but was held as a prisoner until Teridax stepped in to end the conflict. During the age of peace that followed, Arxtann became a forger of tools for Po-Metru, somewhat well-known for his fine chisels. Later, he would learn how to grind glass to make a variety of lenses for telescopes and mirrors, which is how he came into the acquaintance of his friend Korxann, a Ko-Matoran seer. His life, and that of others, was rudely disrupted when the Kanohi Dragon attacked the island, damaging many forges and destroying much of Ta-Metru. When the Toa-Dark Hunter war broke out soon after, Arxtann took refuge in the Coliseum where he briefly met a Ga-Matoran named Natru. When the Dark Hunters were defeated by Lhikan and his army, Arxtann was promoted to a forger of Kanoka disks, a craft he kept until Teridax imprisoned the populace of Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru awakened the Matoran from the pods they were held in, Arxtann remembered nothing just like everyone else and had to relearn his skills as a forger. He aided in the construction of Ta-Koro in the year of peace and joined Jaller's Guard when the Rahi attacked. During the next thousand years, he met his previous friend Korxann and grew to know Natru during gatherings at the Kini-Nui. When Takua summoned the Toa and Tahu arrived in Ta-Koro, Arxtann determined to be as great a help as he could. In the Battle at Kini-Nui, Arxtann was among the Ta-Koro guard and saved Maku from an attacking Nui-Rama. When the Bohrok wars erupted, he spent a great deal of his time making disks for the Guard and forging spears to be used in defense of his village. After the Bohrok's defeat and that of the Bohrok-Kals', Arxtann spent more of his time at the telescope with Korxann and Nixie, learning of the prophecies and how to chart the path of the Red Star. The coming of the Seventh Toa changed his life on Mata Nui with the rahkshi destroying his village and defeating even the mighty Toa Nuva for a time. When Metru Nui was rediscovered after the supposed death of the Makuta, Arxtann helped to build boats for the return journey. After this, he spent the rest of 06-08 in Metru Nui, aiding in its reconstruction. When the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui and Teridax took over, he was captured before he could flee to the archives and confined to Ta-Metru. Eventually, he linked up with a group of Matoran who were attempting to artificially create Toa Stones and helped further the project. On the final day of the experiment, he and six other Matoran met in a secret laboratory on the outskirts of Ga-Metru to see if their labors would bear fruit. Something went wrong in the equipment and everything exploded, leveling the lab and exposing all six Matoran to elemental energies, transforming them into Toa. They are Korxann, Toa of Ice; Natru, Toa of Water; Terhetti, Toa of Earth; Marnd, Toa of Stone, Luatu, Toa of Air; and Arxtann, Toa of Fire. Powers and Abilities As a Matoran, Arxtann possessed a limited resistance to heat and wore a powerless Kanohi Komau. As a Toa, he has complete mastery over the element of fire and can manipulate it in its various forms. His Kanohi Calix gives him the ability to do anything bounded by the laws of physics, performing gravity-defying stunts and dodging rapidly-thrown objects with ease. His Fire Greatsword channels his elemental power and gives him greater control over in its use. He is agile, quick, and durable, a worthy opponent for any foe. Personality and Traits Arxtann's personality has been influenced greatly by the events on the island of Mata Nui. While there, he witnessed the heroic acts of the Toa, their deeds seeming like mythic feats to him. Now that he is a Toa himself, he feels slightly overwhelemed, thinking that he must be the example, the one every Matoran can point to and say "I want to be just like him." However, he tries his best not to let the pressure get to him, allowing the antics of his teammates to relieve the stress he puts on himself. Arxtann naturally has an easy-going temperment, making him somebody willing to listen to what others have to say and doing his best to comfort those in trouble. But he has a hard time giving-up control if he feels a task should be done by him alone, even if another would do a better job. Because of this, he may fly into an unjustified rage, but Natru is normally the only remedy needed. Despite all this, Arxtann remains a corageous fighter, willing to do whatever his conscience allows to protect those he cares for most. Trivia *Arxtann appears in Leoxandar's storyline on the Lego Message Boards, The Seeds of Doom. *Arxtann first appeared in the Bionicle RP on the Lego Message Boards *He is the self-MOC of Leoxandar. *Arxtann will appear in three of five books of the story-arc The Final Chronicles (Seeds of Doom is still being written, most of it available to read). Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire